Unexpected Life
by Nanami Kazehaya
Summary: Au where muse isn't an idol group but a group of spies, agents, assassins and many more. Staring the soldier game trio. Eli, Umi and Maki were friends who were having a sleepover at Maki's villa but then suddenly gets kidnap by ... I might actually change the ship depending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Turn Of Events

Chapter 1

Unexpected Turn Of Events

Time: 2:21:00 pm

Date: July 25 20XX

Location: Unknown

"Knock knock"... "Come In" a guy sitting on a chair inside a mysterious room responded to the knock. A girl with purple hair tied in a pigtail and glasses came in. "Report" the guy sitting on the chair said."Tday's reports are... and so on"."Sir, SAF R.1 L requested for more members, she said the 3 would be enough". " she also mentioned that she wanted them to be young females Sir". "And that's about it , Kagi-chan" said the girl in a teasing tone." Haaahh, I told you not to call me with my real name Nozomi". Anyway, tell Honoka that I might have some candidates for the position already, but she has to be the one to recruit them". "Yes SIR! Then I shall inform ya when Honoka agrees. Bye then" . "Haahh. That isn't how you reply to your boss now is it"." Just hope that my plan will work".

Time: 12:00:53 am

Date: July 26 20XX

Location: Maki's Villa

"So, which one were we supposed to get again?". A woman in a dark black suit, brownish orange hair andfeminine voice stated. "Sshh, lower yer voice Honoka. They might wake up" Nozomi said with an annoyed look. " Shesh, I was just asking. Anyway, who are we supposed to make a contract with?" Kagi said that we were to retrieve them all". What are their names?" The one with the blonde hair is named Eli Ayase, the redhead's name is Maki Nishikino and the last on with the blue hair is named Umi Sonoda".

Time: 12:33:24 am

Date: July 26 20XX

Location: Unknown

" I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar looking ceiling. What happened?" I then suddenly remember that we were supposed to be at Maki's villa to go have a sleepover. I then panic as I notice that l wasn't at Maki's villa anymore. I then try to look for my two friends, but sadly they weren't there. I tried to standup but failed because of the rope tied around my hands and feet.

Suddenly the door in front of me opened, I close my eyes in fear of on who it may be when I suddenly hear a female voice saying " Oh! Your finally awake. Here let me untie you. Ah also, your friends are waiting for you ,come with me". I looked at her confusingly. I then decided to ask her where am I and who she is , but before I could even speak she spoke up." Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Honoka Kousaka. You are at SWOFE, the exact location can't be said to you yet sorry". I simply nodded in confusion.

After a 5 minute walk on an endless looking corridor , we finally stopped at a door. I asked Honoka what this place is , she just then simply answer with a you'll know soon. As soon as Honoka opened the door, two girls then suddenly ran and jump up to me as they attempted to hug me I fell on the floor because of the impact. I then realized that the two girls that were hugging me were my two best friends, Umi and Maki.

"Ehhem, sorry to interrupt your hugging session but we don't have all day now do we?" The guy who I just noticed said. We three then blush when we notice the position were in. "A-anyway, what is the SWOFE for? Since you kidnap us and all I do expect that this isn't any normal company is it?" Umi asked in a serious tone. " wow! So sharp!" Honoka does that mean, I thought. "Nozomi would you kindly explain" the guy named Kagi said to a girl that has purple hair and is tied up in twin tails. " Well first of all SWOFE is a company that strives for equality. We also eliminate other big companies that uses their riches,status and power to destroy the community and make other peoples lives miserable. In summarization we assassinate bad people". She said while smiling . "What!? But isn't that illegal?" Maki raised her voice. " It is, but our company works with organizations all over the world and we have permission from the president to eliminate anyone who attempts to destroy, hurt,manipulate and do many more bad things to the country and the people who lives here.

"With that said, we brought you three here today to work for SWOFE since we were running out of talented members, because of the sudden increase of big companies". The purple haired girl named Nozomi said. After what Nozomi said we just stood there in shock. "When you mean work for you does it mean we have to do paperwork or do we have to k-kill?" I asked in a nervous voice.

" well that actually depends on how you do!" Honoka said flashing a big grin on her face. " What do you mean by depends on how you do?" Maki asked while twirling the ends of her hair. "Well ya see all of y'all go to a training camp to test yer abilities. Depending on which subject/class y'all be best in, that's the position y'all get". Nozomi said after a big grin.

" Sorry but we decline the offer" I said "yeah and we just can't go killing people you know" Maki said while twirling her hair. "Haaahh, I knew you'd say that so that's why we already contacted your family, and they all agreed. Since we pay quite high you can support your families. You also won't get jailed as long as you have a contract with us. And bonus you get a bonus". Kagi said as if he already know what we will reply.

"What's the bonus?" I asked curiously. "Well you get a free car of your choice, a house, and everything you need to survive".Honoka answered my question happily." And y'all only have to go sign the contract enter training camp then do our missions. Then y'all get wat ta want". Nozomi added.

"Oh and by the way, since you already know the existence and what SWOFE does you can't leave here alive, so your only way to live is by working here ". The boss said with a smirk." So will you join us or not?". I gulp nervously at what the boss said."But what if we don't want to kill or what if we can't kill?" Umi said head down making her bangs cover her way Umi's eyes are covered by her bangs is quite scary." U-umi, c-calm down". I said. " It's fine Eli I'm not mad" Umi said shortly followed by a sigh." So first you kidnap us , second you scout us then you threaten us! The Hell!" Maki shouted at the man who was still smiling.

"What are you smiling for!?" Maki then shouted again then tried to punch the guy , but was stopped by Honoka , who is now holding Maki's fist. "Sorry, but I would like it if we could avoid fighting".Maki then screamed in pain when she was punched by Honoka on the abdomen. "Maki!". Umi and I screamed going to Maki who was now scrowching in pain. " The hell did you do that to her!?" . I shouted in anger then look back at Maki to ask if she could still stand. " Eli, I think they're serious. Maybe we really should reconsider." I was shocked to hear that from Umi, but she was right. We don't know what they can do to us and our family." If we join, you won't hurt our family and friends will you?" Umi asked Kagi. "That my friend also depends on how you do at work" Kagi then called for Nozomi.

"Nozomi get me the papers"."K boss" Nozomi replied with a Wink. After a few minutes Nozomi returned with a few papers and three pens." All you have to do is sign here and everything will be complet". Kagi stated.

Umi then went ahead and reached for the papers . She gave us one of each. We then started to read the policies ,rules, terms and conditions, and many that was written in the paper. Maki was the first one to finish reading the paper and waited for Umi and I to finish. After a while Umi then also finished reading hers and followed shortly by me.

we then look at each other and nood. We then signed the papers that were given to us. Making Honoka scream in joy. I wondered why she just suddenly ran up to us with a sudden hug. Just shortly my thoughts were interrupted by Honoka saying " Welcome to the SAF R.1 Umi-chan, Maki-chan and Eli-chan!".


	2. Author's note

**Hello everyone my name is Ka-I mean Nanami! Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Unexpected Life. Sorry for the messy script. I also apologize for the wrong spelling and wrong grammars I made and will make in the future.**

 **Please PM me if you don't understand what the chapter or other chapters in the future mean.**

 **Review,comments, and criticisms appreciated!**

 **Thank you for reading and good day!**

 **See you all!**

 **P.S. SWOFE stands for Secret World Organization For Equality.**


	3. Chapter 2 Training Camp?

**New chapter yeppie! Sorry for the short chapter. Please tell me if you think that something is missing. Thank you and enjoy**

 **Forgot to tell everyone that I do not own Love Live!**

Chapter 2

Training Camp!?

Date: July 29 20XX

Time: 12:00:13 pm

Location:SWOFE,Cafeteria and SWOFE level 3 corridor

It been two days since we were scouted by the SWOFE to work for them. We have been staying here. But aside from that, we still haven't done anything. As I was about to enter the kitchen I then hear Maki shouting. I then rush at the scene where I see Maki breathing heavily.

"What!?" Maki shouted at Honoka who was now hiding under the table. "I-I'm really s-so-sorry" Honoka who was under the table said in a scared voice. " What happened?". I asked Maki who was now trying to calm down. "Nothing. It's just personal business". Maki replied with a sigh.

I then notice Honoka who was now trying to get out of the room. When she was suddenly stopped by Maki who was now emitting an evil aura with an annoyed look at her face. " You think you can get away with what you did, did you?" . Honoka then ran up to me hiding behind my back. " Umi-chan help meehh!" . I then sighed."Really, tell me what's going on". I said to both Maki and Honoka. Honoka then laughed nervously , while Maki pointed at Honoka then said" she ate the sandwich I've been saving the whole time!" Maki glared at Honoka who was now hiding behind me in fear.

I then sighed at Honoka who was now wondering what I was about to do. " This is the 9th sandwich you've eaten today, your going to get fat you know". I said at Honoka who was now looking at the ground. "De-demo I still want to eat!". Honoka then suddenly looks up to me and by accident bumps my chin. " H-Honoka" I said in a shaky angry voice. Maki then said " Oh, boy. Now you've done it. Bye then Honoka. See you at the hospital" Maki then left Honoka who was still looking at the exit confusingly." Oy! Maki-chan! What do you mean!?". Honoka tried to follow Maki but was stopped by me who was now laughing sadistic. Honoka then gulp in fear of what might happen to her.

Time: 7:30:47 pm

Date: July 29 20XX

Location:SWOFE office

"Ya know that we really have to send them to training camp sooner or later right Yan~". Nozomi said to Kagi. " I know. It's just that I don't want them to train under Yazawa-san you know". Kagi stated. " But if ya don't send them now, they won't be able to help themselves when the time comes, because it might be too late ya know". Nozomi said in a worried tone. " haah I know that's why I'm thinking of bringing you and Honoka along with them". Said Kagi in a tired voice." That's actually a good plan Kagi-chan. I'd also be able to finally see Nicochii again!". "So do you agree with that Nozomi?". Kagi said in a serious tone. " Yeah I'm good with that" answered by Nozomi with a grin.

17 minutes later

" So I have called ya four to have an important meeting with the boss" Nozomi said with a smile on her face. "That's already quite obvious now Nozomi" said Kagi. Nozomi pouted. Kagi then just rolled his eyes. " Anyway, I have called you four for an important announcement. Starting tomorrow you three will start training camp at Otonoki where you will see your trainer. You will also stay their to study some other lessons like medical lessons, fighting lessons, educational lessons and many more. While you Honoka will go with them and Nozomi to watch over them.

"Aye captain" Honoka said happily. " Also what happened to you Honoka?" . Kagi now asked Honoka who was covered in bandage. "N-nothing h-happened to her, s-she just made a mistake while walking then aa-an accident happened " Maki stated in a shaking voice."ok?" Kagi said in a confused and curious tone." Well then get ready to pack. We'll be leaving later after dinner". Nozomi said in a excited tone.

After packing their things up and eating dinner, the trio were called by Honoka saying that they were going to leave now so they should speed up. After about 3 minutes the trio finally reached the car.

Time: 8:45:07 pm

Location: SWOFE parking lot

The car that they were riding on was a Red Mazda CX-5. Nozomi was the one who was driving. Beside her is Honoka who is happily eating her bread. At the back, Eli was sitting besides the left door at the back of Honoka. The one sitting on the middle was Umi, and besides her is Maki at the back of Nozomi. " The trip to Otonoki will be 45 minutes if there is no traffic, and by the looks of it we might even get there in 30 minutes". Honoka said in joy not sure if it's because of the bread or if she is excited to get to Otonoki. "Honoka! Stop talking when your mouth is full! It's improper!" Umi said with an annoyed face. " Ha-hai, Umi-chan". Honoka replied immediately. Nozomi and Eli giggled at the sight while Maki just closed her eyes to get some rest. "Gezz , Honoka." Umi then rolled her eyes.

After 30 minutes we then arrive at a building that looks like a school. I wake up Maki as Eli try to get our things. After getting off the car and waking Maki up, I soon went to Eli to give Eli a helping hand. " ah! Thanks Umi". Eli smiled. I then blush at the sudden smile that Eli gave me. Why is my heart pounding so much? I thought internally. Before I could even get an answer Nozomi interrupted my thoughts saying the we should head inside and to stop flirting. Eli and I blush at the sudden comment. " y-yeah, Umi we should go in to its starting to get cold out here". I then just nodded at Eli, following Nozomi as we were greeted by a small girl with black hair and was tied up in a twintails.

" Good evening girls. Follow me, I will show you to your room".

Wait did she just say room? So does that mean we'll be sharing rooms! I screamed internally as I followed the girl. After a 2 minute walk, we finally reached our room. " You quys will stay here until your training will be over. By the way the names Yazawa Nico , and I will be your teacher for the training camp. Training starts tomorrow at 7:30 am since your new. Good night. And don't be late!" The girl named Nico said. Shocked at what she said Maki then laughed. "Ahahaha! That kid, our teacher!? No way, she must be joking". Maki said in a mocking tone. " Don't say that Maki . That's rude you know" I said to Maki who was now just stopping from laughing. "Yeah I know, sorry sorry" she said in a nice tone. "Anyway we should go to sleep now if we don't want to be tried for tomorrow's training, right?". Eli said in a soft voice. Maki and I reply with a yeah.

"Oh but before that" Eli said in a worried tone. We both look at Eli who was now fidgeting shyly. " What is it". Maki and I said in unison.

"We only have one bed and I think its big enough to fit the three of us so which part will you guys occupy?" . Both Maki and I them realize that there was only one bed. We both blush at the realization. " Then maybe we should just pick sticks". Maki said in a nervous tone.

We then pick sticks. I got the middle part of the bed while Eli got the right side while Maki got the left side of the bed. After deciding our bed positions, we then unpack our things and take turns in using the shower. When everyone was finished. Eli and I lay down on the bed. "I'll turn off the lights now" Maki said. Both Eli and I reply with an OK. After turning the lights off, Maki then went to bed with us. We then sleep to get ready for tomorrow.

Time: 4:55:00am

Date: July 30 20XX

Location:Otonoki OUR bedroom

"Wake up you sleeping bastards!" We woke up upon hearing the horribly loud noises of Nico shouting and hitting of a frying pan. (At the bathroom). " The was that about? She said that training starts at 7:30 but wakes us up on 5 am! The hell is wrong with that woman." Maki said in an annoyed and angry tone. " Calm down Maki. Maybe she just wanted us to get used to getting up early and she did say that breakfast is ready right?". Maki then calms down at what Eli said. " I agree, and I also think that we should speed up or Yazawa-san might get angry again". I told then with a small giggle.

They both nodded as we three were going out of the bathroom.

"I just realized something" Eli said in a worried tone. Maki and I look at each other and ask Eli what was up in a worried tone like how Eli looked like." Well you see... I don't know were the kitchen/cafeteria is. I'm pretty sure both of also don't know where, right?" Eli said. We then both realize that Eli was correct. " S-so were do we go know?" Maki asked in a nervous tone. We then hear someone shouting. " I think we should follow that sound" I said to both Maki and Eli as they both nodded.

We then followed the sounds then reach the the cafeteria. " oh well looks like we found the cafeteria" Maki said sarcastically. " And not only that, we also found Yazawa-san and Honoka trying to run away from Nozomi". Eli added also saying it in a sarcastic tone. Nozomi them notice us and greets us with a 'mornin girls, have a seat. Ya can eat as much as ya want. Still not stopping from casing both Yazawa-san and Honoka. " We should go ahead and eat. Better not desturb them and get involved". I said to both Eli and Maki.

We then head to the table where there were three plates.

For some unknown reason the plates had three different colors, dish, and names on it. First plate was color red. It had Maki's name on it and surprisingly her favorite tomato. The second plate was colored in a light shade of blue. Eli's name was written on it along with a Russian looking dish along side with a chocolate. The third plate was colored in dark blue. It had my name written on it. It also had a manjuu from Honoka's shop and a well balanced meal. The three of us went to our respective plates and seats to eat. We all said Thanks for the food in unison.

When we finished our food, we all said Thanks for the food again in unison. " The food was surprisingly really delicious" Eli said shortly followed by a HARASHO!. " Well I can't disagree with that Eli" I said to Eli who was now chomping on her chocolate. After emptying our plates, we went to the sink to wash it. I look around trying to look for a clock since I accidentally forgot to wear mine. After looking around for a while, I finally found a wall clock hanging near the exit of the cafeteria. The time was already 6:39 am. Yazawa-san then went to us and said that we should go back to our rooms to get ready for morning class. We then look at each other and nodded.

The walk back to our room was silent. After a 5 minute walk we reached our room. Inside we notice a note along with bags.

First we read the note: That's yer bags girls. You will use them for classes. Everything ye need is in there. Also your schedules are in yer respective bags. Names are written on the back of her bags.

G'd luck!: End of note. We then got our respective bags and opened it. Inside my bag had pens,a notebook, a knife, a gun and a paper with my schedule on it. I then asked Maki and Eli whats in their bags after I said whats on mine. Maki's bag had a pen, a notebook, a first aid kit , a knife and her schedule. Eli's bag also had a pen, a notebook, a knife and a paper containing her schedule. The only difference is that she had a makeup box and a sexy dress.

Maki and I looked confused on to why Eli has a sexy dress with her , but thinking on how she would look like wearing it made me blush. I then suddenly let out a thats shameless! Both Maki and Eli laughed at me. I then try to shrug it of by asking what their schedule was.

After I look at our schedule, I notice that it ain't that different from one another. We just had a different class for the first 1 hour , and the rest was the same.

Schedule :

1st class (optional) 6-7 am (Maki-Nico,Eli-Nozomi,Umi-Honoka)

2nd class stamina bulliding and physical training 7-8 am (Nico)

3rd class CQC 8:00-8:50 (Honoka)

Note: you are given 20 minutes to take a shower

4th class medical class 9:10-10:00 am (Nico)

5th class Weapon making/fixing 10-11 am (Nozomi)

6th class cooking class 11-12 noon (Nico)

Lunch break 12-1 pm (We eat what you cook at cooking class)

7th class shooting class 1-2 pm (Honoka)

8th class language learning 2-3 pm (Nozomi)

9th class seduction class(wat!?) 3:00-3:45 pm(Nozomi)

Break 3:45-4:00pm (I the great Nico nii will make snacks)

10th class music class 4:00-4:30 pm (Nico)

11th class dress up and make up class 4:30-5:00 pm (Nozomi)

12th class night combat 5:00-5:30pm (Honoka)

13th class weapon handling 5:30-6:00pm (Nico)

Note: you are able to leave 5 minutes early to reach the next class without getting late. Also there is punishment whenever you are late by more than the time given to you.

Dinner 6:00-8:30 pm (A pair takes turns cooking)

Shower w/heater 6:30-9:00 pm ONLY

Lights off 10:00pm-4:00am

Breakfast 5:00-6:00am

"The hell is with this schedule and why does it have a seduction , cooking , and dress up class! It even has a punishment for being late!" Maki shout. "W-well we are training to be a-assassins you know" Eli said trying to calm Maki down, while I was still looking at the 9th class( seduction class ).Then suddenly Honoka went in to tell us that the schedule Nozomi gave us were going to start tomorrow and that we should just venture for today. " But Yazawa-san said that class will start at 7:30 today" I replied at Honoka who was now grinning. " Don't believe her. She just said that for you to get worked up. Ah! I almost forgot" Honoka said as she gave us a paper. " Bye guys! See ya!" Honoka then ran off. We then read what we written on the paper:

"Nico here your teacher. You guys can call me Nico if you want. Sorry for waking you guys up early. I did that so that you guys might wake up early for the class tomorrow. Today you won't have classes so you guys can go around the school for now, but don't stay up to late ok. Breakfast will be at 5-6 am tomorrow , you should also wake up early for the shower. Dinner will be at 6:00-8:30 pm as written on your schedule we will have lunch at 12-1 pm and snacks at 3:45-4:00 pm so don't be late!". You can also have a shower at class but only if your teacher allows you to. Lights off will be around 10 were no lights will work till 4 in the morning. That's all ".

"W-woah. I don't know what to say" Eli said in amusement. "Hehe. Yeah" I reply. " We should go around school so that we won't get lost tomorrow" Maki said while twirling the ends of her hair. " Yeah we should" Both Eli and I agree.

We then go around the school venturing everywhere. After venturing the whole school for the day eating lunch, snacks and our dinner, we went back to our room took a shower and slept. Hoping that good things will happen tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3 This Is Hell!

Chapter 3

This Is Hell!

Time:4:18am

Date: July 31 20XX

Location: Otonoki school

"Hmmn" I suddenly woke up from the sun light that was passing through the window. I look at the ceiling and remember that we were at Otonoki to train. I then stood up slowly so that I won't wake Maki and Eli up.I look at Maki and Eli as they sleep for a while and thought about how such cute beings end up with me. How lucky I'm I?Wait cute? Well I won't deny that. Anyway, I went to my bag to get a change of clothes and shortly went to the bathroom. I was wearing the training clothes that SWOFE provided us with. It also had a pair of shoes with it saying PANA CORP. at the bottom. I then realized that it was already 4:30 so I decided to wake Maki and Eli up. They both wake up shortly replying with a 5 more minutes. I then sighed happily and told them that I will get angry if we don't go to the cafeteria by 5:00 am.

Maki and Eli's eyes suddenly open wide as they went to the bathroom to get their clothes changed and went back to me within 6 minutes. I then giggle at them as they salute like highly trained soldiers in front of their general. They were also wearing the clothes that the company gave us . I then suggest that we go to the cafeteria. They both nodded at me. We went out of the room and locked the door to our room. After locking the door, we went ahead to the cafeteria where Nico was preparing breakfast while Honoka and Nozomi were talking. Eli then greet everyone with a good morning shortly followed be Maki saying Morning and me greeting them with a "Good morning ". Honoka and Nozomi then greeted us with a very casual "morin'n". "Take yer seats girls" Nozomi offered. we then took the offer. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" Nozomi added shortly.

After waiting for about 15-20 minutes, Nico went out of the kitchen and said " Oh, Morning new kids". She was carrying some food with her that I believe is our breakfast. I then offered her a hand in bringing the food from the kitchen to the table of the cafeteria. After that, we six ate our breakfast and finished after 40 minutes. Nozomi said that it was our turn to wash the dishes today so Eli ,Maki and I went to the sink to wash the dishes. After washing it Nico said that we should get ready for classes. We then went to our respective rooms. Eli went to the second floor of the building with Nozomi for their first class. Maki then went with Nico at the classroom next to the nurse's office. It leaves me with Honoka. "So Umi-chan, lets go start class now shall we?" Honoka said enthusiastically. I then nodded and went with Honoka as she lead me to the gymnasium.

After a 1 minute walk from the cafeteria we reached the gymnasium which seemed so big. It also had weights, sport things and etc **.(**. **I'm Bad at explaining, I know).** Outside the gymnasium was the field. "Hey Umi-chan, did you know that Otonoki used to be a school?" Honoka asked me in a slightly sad tone. "Well it does look like a school so I have considered thinking that this used to be a school. It's a really beautiful school" I replied to Honoka who was now tearing up. " wa-wahh, did I say something wrong Honoka? What happened, are you hurt. P-please stop crying " I said to Honoka as I panic thinking on what to do. "Its ok Umi-chan. I'm just really happy that someone said Otonoki is a beautiful school" Honoka said now smiling. I wanted to ask her more about it, but decided that I should just wait for her to tell me.

We then begin our training. At first it was just simple warn ups and exercises then suddenly it went to carrying weights, running 10 laps of a 500 meter field and doing push-ups and sit-ups, she also taught me cqc. I didn't even notice that Honoka have been bossing me around for more than 50 minutes now. " Umi-chan! Your really great at this you know. You might even have a stronger body and better stamina than me". Honoka said jumping up and down while having her arms wrapped around my neck. Well I did do archery and kendo before. I thought and kept it to me internally since Honoka might make a big deal about it. After a little break , Maki and Eli entered the room along with Nico. Maki looked angry while Eli was then took a seat next to me. Eli to my left and Maki to my right. I asked them what happened but they both answered me with a nervous nothing. I then felt suspicious but just shrugged it off.

After the little break I took with Eli and Maki, Honoka then said that she was going now since it was Nico's time to teach us. She then want out and gave us a thumbs up. Then Nico said that class is starting so we should now stand up and warm up. We then follow her instruction and warmed up. After warming up, Nico made us run 5 laps around the 500 meter field. I finished the 5 laps within 9 minutes. I then take a look at Maki and Eli who were now shaking in the tiredness of their bodies. Nico then went to Maki and hit her with a stick on the back. " The heavens was that for!?" Maki shouted in pain and anger." Keep running you asshole! I already shortened the 20 laps to 5 because you guys weren't used to this, so finish this shit you'll be cleaning the toilet for a week!" . Eli then went to Maki and said that she should just follow and finish this. Maki then replied with a tch.

I sighed at what happened. After another 6 minutes Eli and Maki finally finished the 5 laps that Nico wanted us to do. Maki and Eli then drank water to rehydrate themselves. After drinking their water, Nico went to us and said that we should go inside for the next part of training. We then went inside Maki and Eli still trying to recover from all that running." You, Umi! Nico said." Y-yes?" I said with a sudden squick which made Maki and Eli giggle. I blush at what I have done. "How heavy have you lifted?" Nico asked. I stare at her in confusion." Pardon?" I then ask Nico.

Nico then rolled her eyes." I said how heavy have you lifted?" I then realize what she meant. " oh!, I have lifted weights around 50-60 pounds before" I then reply at Nico who was staring at me in shock. "W-what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" I ask Nico nervously. "Hey, Maki, Eli help me here" I then see Maki and Eli who were also staring at me in shock. I look back at Nico. " Are you really a 15 year old high schooler!?" Nico asked me while shouting. "Y-yes" I answered Nico in a questioning tone. " So that explains why Maki and I could never beat you in arm wrestle" Eli then stated after recovering from shock. " W-well I already stopped carrying weights after I turn 15". I explained. "So I don't think I might be able to carry 50-60 pounds of weight. But I think I still maybe able to carry around sorry for not telling you guys aboit the weight lifting and about my archery and kendo. I thought that you guys might make a big deal out of it. I thought internally.

"My God Umi!" I never knew you carried weights!" Maki exclaimed. "So that's why it felt quite hard last night" Maki said in a small tone enough for everyone to hear while blushing. I then turn red as Maki's hair. "Ok with that said you should stop flirting an-" before Nico could continue what she was saying the three of us reply "We're not flirting stupid/ They aren't flirting/ we weren't flirting!" We reply in a shouting voice . Nico instinctively covered her ears as we shout. "R-right, ok ok. I was just joking" Nico said in an annoyed tone. "Jeez you shouldn't joke about things like those" Eli said pouting a bit.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry won't do it again" Nico said in a lazy tone. "Ok back to class. Eli could you do 10 sets of these, ten of each set". Nico said while holding a 20 pounds barbell. "O-ok" Eli replied with a nervous tone. " You,tomato bitch!" Nico said in a bad manner. "What? Old Flat chested dwarf" Maki replied also saying it in a bad manner. " Do 10 sets of this ten of each" Nico said pointing at a 15 pound barbell. "Hmph! Whatever give me that!" Maki exclaimed. " Sorry about Maki, N-nico sensei" I said in a first apologetic then nervous tone. "I told you that Nico is fine already. I feel old whenever someone calls me sensei" Nico said while choosing a barbell for me to do. " oh, ok . Then N-nico" I said. " Good. Anyway can you do 9 sets ten each of this?" Nico said to me pointing at a 35 pounds barbell. "I'll try " I reply.

After 19 minutes of doing 10 sets each. Maki and Eli finally finished. I still haven't finished my 9 sets but I was about to since I already cleared 8. Since my jacket was just slowing me down and making it harder to move, I removed my jacket now revealing my white t-shirt that was about to be transparent because of my sweat. Nico, Maki and Eli were starting at me making it embarrassing for me every time I move. I then notice that Eli , Maki and Nico were starting to drool so I decided to stop and tell then. They look at me in confusion when I stopped and asked me if I was ok. "I'm fine. It's just that you three are drooling and would you guys mind not to stare that much? Its kind of embarrassing". I told them as they started to blush. They all look away and went to a corner and sat there waiting for me. " Thank you " I told them. I then continue lifting the weight until I finished 9 sets. It was exactly 7:53 when I finished.

" Guys should rest and wait for Honoka to come back here" Nico said as she left the gymnasium. We reply with an OK. After Nico left, the atmosphere suddenly became awkward. This never really happened before since we were best friends. But I did recall feeling like this when we first met. I was about to make a flash back when Eli suddenly interrupted me. "Hey Umi" Eli said "Yeah?" I questioned her. "Do you have anyone you l-like ?". Eli said while blushing. "

W-what was that question for?!" I said while blushing. " Hey Maki talk some sense to Eli while you" I ask Maki for help but them notice that she was looking away. " M-maki what's wrong? A-are you ok?" I ask nervously. " Well you see Umi, I actually kind of want to know to". Maki answered in a small and weak voice. " What?! You too" I said in shock. " So Umi, do you have someone you like?" Eli asked now crawling to me. I then stumbled back wards at the closeness and hold onto Maki by accident making the three of use fall.

Honoka then entered the gymnasium were Eli, Maki and Umi were. "Ok guys, let's now begin class!" Honoka said while humming happily. Honoka then opened her eyes to see the position Maki, Umi and Eli were. Honoka's face suddenly blush. "S-sorry to disturb you guys" Honoka then went out of the gymnasium. I suddenly notice that Honoka already went out and that we were still in a awkward position. I suddenly stood up and said sorry to them while blushing terribly putting Maki's red hair to shame. Eli and Maki also stood up and apologized while blushing. "S-sorry Umi. I shouldn't have pushed such a private matter" Eli said in a sad tone. " I also should have told Eli to stop" Maki added shortly in a sad tone. " It's ok you didn't mean it anyway. We should probably get Honoka now to start our class" I said in a forgiving tone.

We went out of the gymnasium to find Honoka spying on us.

"H-honoka you know that spying on private matters is impolite, right?" I ask Honoka in an angry shaky voice. Honoka squick in fear. " s-so shall we start class?" Honoka said in fear. She then went ahead inside the gymnasium to start our training. Honoka fist thought us about fighting techniques and showed us how to do different types of martial arts. After a 20 minute session we then tried doing some of the techniques Honoka taught us. We then continue this cycle till we reached 8:50. " Ok that's all for your third class. Go take a shower and go to the classroom Maki-chan used for her first class within 25 minutes. See you" Honoka said while she was smiling.

We then went back to our rooms to take a shower. (In the shower). "You know Umi, you're really suited for this". Maki told me. " You mean the fighting right?" I ask Maki. "Yeah" Maki then replied. "Really? T-thanks" I said to Maki slightly blushing from the compliment. " Anyway, we should hurry up and head to our next class now" Eli said in a pretty loud voice, and suddenly going out of the bathroom. "Whats wrong with Eli?". I asked Maki who was now putting on her clothes. "I don't know". Maki replied and went out of the bathroom with a smirk. "What was that for" I said in a very low voice so that only I could hear it. "Umi, hurry up or will leave you" Eli said now wearing her newly was training clothes. "Y-yeah, be there in a few seconds" I reply while I hurriedly wore my clothes. I went out of the bathroom to find Eli and Maki carrying their bags. " You should probably get your bag to Umi" Maki said while searching for something in her bag. " O-ok" I reply .

By the time we got to the classroom next to the nurse's office, it was already 9:05. Meaning that we weren't late. We them took our seats. I also noticed that this classroom only had four chairs and four tables. We then took our seats. I observed my surroundings more and notice that there were so many medical supplies. There were also some organ posters, reminders, bone statue and more things you can see in the chemistry lab and a surgery room. After observing carefully, Nico finally went inside the room. "Ok. Hope you guys know your science". Nico said with a grin. I then thought that this is going to be a rough 50 minutes.

45 minutes passed and Eli and I were now shaking in disgust. At first we were only taught about the human body and how to treat injuries. After a few minutes of doing that, we then went on dissecting animal body parts and studying them. Which made me and Eli feel uncomfortable, but Maki seemed fine with it since her parents owned a hospital it was normal for her to see that much blood and organs. "It's ok you guys'll get better at this sooner or later" Maki said while comforting us. "T-thank you Maki" both Eli and I said in unison. After recovering from what happened to us we then went to our second class. " Nico said that Nozomi will be waiting at the second floor first classroom to the left" before leaving. We follow Nico's instruction and went inside seeing Nozomi preparing some things that looked like guns. There were also some materials I wasn't familiar with.

After going inside we greet Nozomi with Good Morning. Nozomi then replied " G'd morni'n girls. Take seat and we will begin shortly.

We then began our class. "Now I'll teach ya guys on how to make explosives and fixing guns. We'll also learn more about weapons and their specialties"Nozomi said with a smile. Nozomi then brought out her cards. "What are the cards for Nozomi?" I asked Nozomi who was now grinning. " Nothing. Anyways, shall we start now yan~?" She said. We then nodded at Nozomi who was now writing on a board. After 25 minutes of discussion on weapons and their specialty and making explosives and fixing broken guns for 30 minutes, we finally finished our class. "You guys shed head to the cafeteria. Nico will be their already. Hope you guys cook something delicious". Nozomi said with a grinning face. I also noticed that Nozomi was now calling Eli, Elichii. I didn't really like it when someone gives my best friends nicknames without me knowing. It feels quite painful, like having your friends farther away from you.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Maki who said that we should get going. "A-ah, r-right. Sorry" I reply to Maki who was looking at me with a concern face. "W-what? Is there something on my face?" I ask Maki who told me" Nothing it's just that you seem bothered by something. Is something bothering you?" Maki asked in a concerned tone. " No, nothings wrong. I'm fine. Thank you Maki for thinking about me". Maki then blush as red as her hair. "W-waa! I-I wasn't thinking about you! I-I mean I was but... not in that way!I mean... arrggh! You're welcome" Maki said. Now that I thought about it, my choice of words were wrong so I think I understand what Maki felt. I then blush at the thought and apologized to Maki. "Ah sorry Maki. I might have had chosen the wrong words" I said to Maki who was now calming down. " N-no its ok. It was me who misunderstood what you said" Maki said slightly sad.

"Hey you two done with what you're talking about now" Eli said in a slightly jealous tone while also slightly pouting. " Yeah were done" Maki answered before I could. "Well ok then" Eli said now looking away from me. I wonder what happened. We then reach the cafeteria where Nico was standing in front of the door of the kitchen holding her phone. She seemed like she was texting to someone important since she didn't even bothered to look at us. So we decided that we should just enter the kitchen. The inside of the kitchen was big. It had all cooking and baking materials. It also has all the ingredients you would need to cook for a week or so.

After looking around, we then went to the table where there were prepared cooking materials. Nico finally went inside the kitchen. "Ok class will begin now" she said in a slightly annoyed voice. We reply with ok. " Good. Now in this class you will learn how to make poison and how to make poison taste, smell, feel and look normal with fod and drinks. After that we will make our lunch" Nico said now writing on a board. "Hey Flat!" Maki said. "What now Bitch!" Nico replied in anger. " What are you writing on the board" Maki asked. " The recipe, what else?" Nico said . " Ahh, ok. Bad hand writing by the way" Maki said with a smirk.

Nico broke the chalk she was using to write because of anger. "Hey Maki you really shouldn't talk like that". Eli said to Maki who was now holding a raw tomato. Maki then took a bite. "Hmmn. This is good" Maki then ignored Eli's advice. "Oy Maki, you should apologize to Nico for telling her that her writing was bad. You should reply properly and don't ignore someone when they're talking to you". I said to Maki who was now putting the half eaten tomato." Haah. You guys are lucky that Umi is here" Maki mumbled. "Pardon? Maki" I asked Maki. " no it's nothing. Sorry Fla-I mean Nico. I apologize to you to Eli. Sorry for not listening" Maki said in a apologetic tone.

"It's ok. I'm used to being ignored by you so it's fine. We're friends anyways right?" Eli replied." Hmmp, yeah whatever I forgive you. It wasn't that important. Anyways class is starting so hurry up and pay attention" Nico said now getting some chemicals."Good. See it wasn't so bad right" I said to Maki while now patting her head. Maki then looks around and said"yeah maybe this isn't so bad"."What did you say again Maki?" I asked Maki who was now before Maki could reply to what I said asked, Eli interrupted us by saying "Class is starting now you two" Eli said without looking at us. " we then start out class.

 **End of Chapter**

 **So this is it for chapter 3. Sorry for the long update, I've been busy as of late. My siblings just won't give me a break ._.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading Unexpected Life reviews and ideas appriciated. Till next time.**


	5. Author's note 2

**Hi everyone! It's me Nanami! You know the one who made the new fanfic called Unexpected Life. I want to thank you again for reading chapter 1,2 and 3 of Unexpected Life. Sorry for the terrible story telling, grammar and spelling. The point of view might change often depending on my mood so I apologize for that. Truth to be told, I don't know why I called it Unexpected Life. Like this one, there may be more update like this so please bear with you play SIF? Who is your best girl? What's your favorite Love Live! song? What do you love/like about Love Live! ? Have you watched Love Live! Sunshine? Ah now I'm just asking random questions. Sorry about that. Anyway thank you again and please continue to read my fanfic. Note: I do not own Love Live!**

 **Do you guys remember the track suit that muse (sorry Dia) were wearing ( correct me if I'm wrong )? That's what Nico,Nozomi,Honoka,Umi,Maki and Eli were wearing. The one that has different colors is the one I'm talking about.**

 **PANA Corp. is actually Pan in real life (you know, the shoes). Then I thought why not add it. But make it Hanayo's company. Making it Pana. Like her name in NicoRinPana.**

Their sleeping clothes are the ones muse (sorry Dia) wore when they slept at Maki's villa.

 **Forgot to apologize to everyone about the change in schedule of the soldier game trio. I just thought that they need at least 8-10 hours of sleep cause they're still young.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading as always. (Maybe I should stop saying sorry and thank you too much)**

 **See you( well I can't really see you, but I'm still saying it cause like saying good bye feels like we won't meet again. But we haven't met yet!. Ahhh! I really should stop putting my thoughts here.)**


	6. Chapter 4 Something New

Chapter 4

Something new

 **I did a bit of timeskip sorry.**

 **I do not own love live! Except this fanfic!**

 **Also their ages here are kinda mixed in this fanfic.**

 **BLANCK: thanks for reading! I was planning to change the mood of the story slowly so that the readers can enjoy light and fun stuff before things get serious.**

Date: August 27, 20xx

Time: 8:29:37 pm

Location: Otonoki

"Ahnngg~~ Ahh, Finally done with classes" Eli said as she stretched and lay down on the bed. " Sorry to interrupt, but is anyone going to use the shower?" Umi asked. "Ahh ,Me! I'm going to use the shower" Maki replied. "Ok, should I turn on the warm water on the tub?" Umi kindly offered. "Sure" Maki replied. Umi then went to the bathroom to fill in the tub. "How long have we been doing this again?" Eli asked Maki in a tired tone. "Well we've been here for a month now" Maki replied trying to look for her clothes. "Has it really been that long? Well I guess we have to go back to school now since summer break is done" Eli said now closing her eyes. "Ahh I totally forgot about that" Maki replied in a realizing tone.

"Maki the tub is full. You can go in now" Umi who went out of the bathroom said. "Oh ok I'm coming" Maki then stood up going to the bathroom. "What were two talking about?" Umi ask curiously. "Just about our time being spent together, alone~" Eli whispered to Umi's left ear. "W-what do you mean?!" Umi said with a blush creeping to her face as she went further away from Eli. "You really never change do you?" Eli giggled. "Hmm~ please stop teasing me" Umi pouted not looking Eli in the eyes. "Eh~could it be that MY Umi-chan is embarrassed" Eli now grinning wider than before teased. "I-I'am not! Please stop that already! And you don't own me so please don't use the word MY whenever you are talking about me." Umi replied to the tease. "Hahahaha, ok ok, I get it" Eli reassured Umi

After Maki finished taking her shower and drying her hair, they all went to bed to sleep for tomorrow's events. They all slept in anticipation for tomorrow's events, since Nico had something important to tell them.

Date: August 28, 20XX

Time: 5:15:20 am

Location:Otonoki,Cafeteria

"Ok, important announcement" Nico told us while she was organizing the paper she was holding. We look up to her in anticipation of what she was going to tell us. "Nozomi and I were asked to complete a mission, so Kagi asked for a substitute teacher. And it seems that he has found one" Nico said now placing the paper she was holding down. "But we can't stay here any longer. We need to go back to school, so isn't it fine not to get a substitute teacher?" Eli reminded them. "Hmm?" Nico wondered. "Wait, could it be that you actually forgot about the rules on the contract when you signed it!?" Honoka loudly realized.

"Well if that's the case then, HONOKA-CHAN!, grab the papers!" Nozomi requested. "Aye aye, Captain" Honoka saluted like a highly trained soldier. Well she is.

After a few minutes or so, Honoka arrived at the cafeteria where everyone was waiting for her. She handed out the papers she was holding to Nozomi. "Well, it's written here that ya're to be excused from school till y'all complete training. Or more specifically, yer dropi'n outta school!" Nozomi told them. "Wait, don't tell me you all forgot about the contract!?" Nico shouted at the trio. "Well training for almost non-stop made me forget about the contract so..." Eli replied looking away from Nico.

"Hmmp! So you did forget! Anyways, you signed the contract and you can't do anything about it! By the way, your substitute teacher should be here any time soon" Nico told everyone as she read the clock.

After almost 20 minutes of waiting, they finally get to meet their new teacher. When the new teacher entered the cafeteria Umi, Maki and Eli screamed in unison. "Ahh! Sensei! What are you doing here!?" The soldier game trio said pointing at a girl with white hair and glasses wearing a lab coat. "Ohh this is interesting. Hello there. And that isn't how you kids should greet someone now is it? Anyways, I'm going to be your substitute teacher while Yazawa-san and Tojo-san are gone" the new teacher said. "So you guys already know her?" Nico asked.

"Well...actually, she's our homeroom teacher back at university" Maki replied without her foul language. "Ah! Sorry for my rudeness sensei. Good day to you and I hope that you take good care of us" Umi greeted their teacher. "Hehehe, still haven't changed have you, Umi, Anyways, I'd like if we all start anew. You know, since I'm not going to teach you the usual homeroom I teach you guys" the teacher said.

"So, I'd like to introduce ourselves to one another first. So I'll start. My name is Rei Li. Occupation is a teacher, but I also work as an agent for SWOFE. Female, age 28. I'm truth to be told, a half-chinese and half-japanese. My favorite food is... I don't really know myself! Hahahaha. Hobbies are reading, boxing and playing. Hope you guys go easy on who's next?" Rei told them as they listen to her, some looking at her seriously and some not really paying attention.

"Then I'll go next. Hello. My name is Nozomi Tojo. I work as Kagi's secretary and a spy along with Nicochii here. I'm currently 18. My hobbies are fortune telling and helping at the shrine near here. Also my favorite food is yakiniku!" Nozomi said as she signaled Nico to go next. "Ah ok my turn. Well, names Nico Yazawa. I used to work as an assassin but then changed to a spy and agent. 17 years, likes cooking and singing. And my favorite food is sweets, because they're sweet like me!" Nico said the last sentence proudly while posing to her signature nico-nico-nii pose. "Ok so who's next" Nozomi asked everyone as she ignored Nico. "Oi! Don't just ignore me!" Nico protested " Ok I'm next!" Honoka said jumping out of her seat. "Oi, your still ignoring me" Nico said.

"My name's Honoka Kousaka. My favorite food is bread and strawberries. I work with the military that's related to SWOFE and as an assassin. But I used to work part time with my parents at their shop. 16 same age as Eli. Hobbies are ... l'm not sure either! Hehehe" Honoka laughed the last part while scratching her neck. "Well you guys are next" Rei said facing the soldier game trio.

"Ok then, starting with me. Eli Ayase. Quarter russian and the rest is japanese. I used to dance ballet when I was a kid as a hobby but I only do handy crafts now. Chocolate is my favorite food by the way. And I'm already turning 16 this year. That's all" Eli said.

"My turn I guess. The name's Maki Nishikino. I do piano, reading and doing medical stuff for a hobby. Tomato is the food I like the most. Mostly when they're raw. Just turned 14. Youngest out of the three of us. Done" Maki said. And now it was only Umi who wasn't done.

"Well it looks like I'm the last. My name is Umi Sonoda. I'am currently 15 years old. My favorite food is Honoka's shop's manjuu. They're really delicious, you should try some Li-sensei. My hobbies are reading and arc-I mean that would be all." Umi smiled at them to let them know that she was done.

Everyone, except Umi, were quite suspicious when Umi said arc. They wondered what it was but let go of it when Umi asked them what they were going to do today. "Well, it would be nice if I could discuss something important with you guys." Rei said making the atmosphere serious. Everyone waited for Rei to continue. "Can you guys tell me where the toilet is?" Rei asked. Everyone's expectations were ruined. "The toilet's there" Nico pointed towards the Comfort room. "Thanks. We'll continue this after I do some personal business. Rei said now rushing to the toilet.

After 3 minutes, Rei went back to where everyone was waiting. "So what would you like to discuss about?" Eli asked. "Well, I would like the three of you to join an underground battle in the next two months" Rei smiled at them. "Wait, underground battle!?" Nico was surprised.

"Yep. This would be a good opportunity to see if they really are compatible with this job." Rei told Nico who was hesitant with Rei's decision. "Ok, which one is it?" Nico said now unhesitant. Rei smiled as Nico asked her which one. "Since there are three of them, I would like it if they participated the one where they could fight 3-on-1. So they're going to participate at JPN underground combat league" Rei told them as they wear different reactions. "Are you serious!?" Honoka yelled at Rei now grabbing her shoulders. "well yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Rei replied unintimidated by Honoka.

"Reichii, ya do know that ya would be partly responsible fer whats going to happen to them until they finish training, right?" Nozomi asked with a concerned look. "Well I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't know" Rei answered Nozomi now reassuring her. "If that's what ya say then, I have no objections" Nozomi now smiled. "Is this JPN underground something something really a big of a deal?" Maki asked the four instructors who now looked at her. " We wouldn't be so concerned if it wasn't a big of a deal " Nico replied to Makis question.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what really is this JPN underground combat league?" Umi joined. "You really need to learn how to speak more casual, you know Umi" Rei commented on Umi. "Hahaha well I really was working on to how I speak" Umi told her slightly down with herself. " No need to be down. Anyways, JPN underground combat leauge or in other words JUCL, is an underground battle system for fighters, assassins and many more. They usually have beginners fight with other newbies against a veteran. JUCL aslo doesn't have much rules. Truth to be told it's almost exactly like wrestling, but having fighting techniques. You can win the match by making your opponent give up, toss them outside of the ring or make them unable to continue. This isn't illegal. As prize, you can also win up to ¥ 5,300,000 to ¥6,000,000 per set. Depending on how serious your injury is, the game itself will pay for your hospital bills. That's about it" Rei concluded.

"What!? So you want us to participate in a game where we could die!?" Eli said. "You won't really die" Rei told her. "Still, this is too much of a risk! We've only been here for almost a month a you want us to participate to a game where we could seriously get hurt?!" Maki back Eli up. After a moment of silence, Rei looked up at the trio with serious eyes. "Did you really join SWOFE when you can't even participate in a stupid game. Do you know that this isn't even equivalent to a real fight?!" Rei told them. The trio looked down now thinking about what they were told.

"W-well we can't do anything about it if they do'ant ta" Nozomi told Rei. Rei then looked back and started to walk out of the cafeteria. "Pl-please wait" Umi said. Everyone looked at Umi except Rei. "I-I would like to join the competition if I would be of use." Umi the most unexpected person to say that told Rei. Rei, who had her back around them looked at Umi. "Are you sure?" She asked with a concerned and serious face. "Yes. I would like to participate. We still have 2 months before the next competition so we could still polish our abilities. This would also be a good opportunity to battle with someone other than us" Umi said now smiling. Eli and Maki look at each other for a second and nod. "We will join to" Eli said

"R-really? Your all joining?" Rei made sure she was hearing right. "Yep" Maki confirmed. "Ookkaayy! You guys will be joining the competition and you guys would also train harder from now on!" Rei said enthusiastically. "Yep, we'll do our best! Please take care of us" the trio replied. Nozomi, Nico and Honoka smiled at the scene they are watching.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

After a month of training along with their new teacher, Umi, Maki and Eli have improved their fighting skills. Umi, out of the three of them was the most skilled one. Only the first few days of training along with Rei, she could already defeat her in an instant. Everyone was shocked at how talented she was when it came to fighting. When it came to negotiating and talking, interrogation, seduction, whatever you call it, Eli was the best one out of them. In terms of intelligence, music and medical stuff, Maki was the one who stood out of the three. She adapted to different instruments in such a short time and she even knows how to do a surgery.

When training, they would even sometimes go to Rei's friend for help with CQC. Even Honoka's friends in the military helped them. When it came to planning/strategizing, they would sometimes play games such as chess, laser tag and more to build their strategizing ability. They would also go to rural places to treat patients who didn't have enough money to go to the hospital. The four of them were able to do all this within two months. As for studying, they were smart enough to skip this for a while. Umi decided that it would also be wise if they would build their own mini farm for crops, to save their budget. So they started planting. Potatoes, tomatoes, cabbage, lettuce, carrots and more , they all did it. They even cleaned up the whole school.

And at last, only a few days before the tournament. Rei, Umi, Maki and Eli now went to JUCL to enter. You need to register as a player for you to officially be able to participate. As they went there, everyone was staring at them. The girls did not know why. "Eli, close your zipper properly. Your making them stare." Maki told Eli who was behind her. "But it's all closed up" Eli responded to Maki. "Then if your zipper is closed, why would people be staring at us?" Umi questioned herself. "Maybe because we're girls. Girls don't often enter JUCL. I heard that there has only been 3-5 girls who entered JUCL" Rei told the trio. "Really? Well that's new" Maki said.

The group of the four were all wearing jerseys. Their jerseys were all given to them by the PANA. Corp.. After 8 minutes of walking, they finally reach the reception center where they can enter who would officially play in the JUCL.

"Oh this is new. Are you all joining the match?" The girl at the reception center asked them. "As a matter if fact, yes. Were are joining" Umi kindly replied. "Then you should register before time runs out" the lady said now handing them the papers for registration. "Oh how kind of you" Umi thanked the lady with a slight bow. "O-oh it's ok no need to bow. It's my job after all" the lady told Umi who was now looking at her. The lady blush at Umi. "No. Even if it is your job, I would still thank you for your act of kindness. Most people now would just point at the paper and give it to us. But you ma'am are different" Umi said looking straight into the lady's eyes. " my thank you" the lady blushed harder.

"Well enough of that. Sorry to disturb you but we have to get going Umi" Maki held Umi's hand. Pulling her away from the lady. "Maki would you please tell me why you suddenly pulled me?" Umi asked Maki who was now pouting. "Mou~~ Umi-chan!" Maki crossed her arms. "D-did I do something to upset you?" Umi asked as she panicked on what to do. "Hahaha sorry about my friends, ma'am" Eli apologized to the lady sho was still watching Umi and Maki. "No, it's fine. It's been a long time since I've seen people like you. It made my day" the lady told Eli.

"Hahaha really? I'm happy to hear that. Anyways, My other friend there must have finished the documents so I'm just going to grab it" Eli told the lady. "Sure" she replied. Eli went to Rei who just finished signing them up for the competition. "Ok Eli, here you go" Rei handed the paers to Eli. " ah, thanks" Eli grabbed the papers and returned it to the lady. They all waved her goodbye. "She seemed like a nice person" Rei told the tiro. "She does, if I do say so myself" Umi replied. "She was understanding too" Eli added. "What do you think of her Maki?" Eli asked Maki who was still crossing her arms. "..." Maki stayed quite.

"Haah~ what do I do with you. Come here" Umi signaled Maki to come closer. Maki sped up her walking and went near Umi. Umi suddenly hugged Maki. "W-w-wah! Umi-chan! W w what are you doing?!" Maki now red as her her asked Umi who by now was also slightly blushing. "I-isn't it obvious. I'm hugging you" Umi answered Maki's question. "That's not what I meant!". "Then what?!" Umi asked Maki. "B-break it you two" Eli separated the two and suddenly hugs Umi all to herself. "E-Eli?! What?!" Umi was to embarrass to finish her sentence. "Oi! What did you do that for?" Maki now slightly angry asked Eli. "Well flirting is prohibited" Eli said. "But we weren't flirting" Maki protested. "Oh yes you were" Eli told Maki still not let going of Umi who was now about to explode.

"Ok you guys, break it!" Rei intruded their conversation. "You should really control your temper. I know that both of you are jealous but that doesn't mean you two should fight!" Rei lectured the two. "I'm sorry/sorry" Maki and Eli said. "As long as you two don't repeat what you two did today" Rei now smiled softly. Maki and Eli nod. "Ok get ready girls. Cause we are going to train nonstop!" Rei cheered as she pumped her fist. The trio did the same pose saying a yeah!

Date: October 31 20XX

Time: 4:01:05 am

Location: Otonoki room

"Wake up!". Someone yelled. I woke up at the loud noise. "What is it" Maki who also woke up said. I look up to see Nico and Nozomi. It seems that they have returned from their mission. I stood up and greet them with a warm welcome. "Hey, welcome back. How have you guys been? You should've told us you guys were returning" I told Nico and Nozomi who were laying their things down. "Hehehe, we wanted to surprise ya!" Nozomi smirked. "You certainly surprised us" Umi cheerfully said. "Oi Eli" Nico whispered into my ear. "What is it?" I silently whisper back.

"I thought you guys were working on with Umi's speech?" Nico told me. " Ahh, you mean her way of speaking formal? Well, you see, Umi had worked it up already. She just sometimes speaks formal since it's her way of speaking since she was born" I told Nico who was satisfied with my answer. "Ok but you guys really need to work on how she speaks. I'm not used to people good mouthing me" Nico said to me as she went back to where to others were. Does that mean almost everyone she met bad mouths her? "Eli is there anything wrong?" Umi who snapped me out of my thoughts asked. "N-nothing. Just thinking about something" I reply to Umi.

"Well if you say so" Umi worriedly said. "Hey ya two gonna eat?" Nozomi called for us. "Ah yes" I reply. "Well lets get going shall we?" I told Umi as I offered her my hand. Umi blushes and takes up my offer. As we head to the cafeteria, we see everyone already sitted on the chairs. "O yan~ ya two lovebirds should hurry up before the food gets cold" Nozomi teased us. "L-l-lovebirds?!" Umi said as she furiously blush. She looks really cute when she blushes like that. W-wait! What am I thinking about!

I went ahead and sat on the unoccupied chair. Thank you for the food. Everyone said in unison. While eating our breakfast, we were also catching up on the things we've missed. It seems like Nico and Nozomi have successfully accomplished their mission without mistake. We also learned that Rei-sensei was actually Kagi's childhood friend.

"So Eli,Umi and Maki, I heard that the tournament will take place later" Nico told us. "Hhmm! Will you guys watch?" I asked Nico who was now eating a piece of candy. "Yep. Nozomi and I specially went home today to watch it. You guys should be thankful, that I, the great Yazawa Nico will be watching your match" Nico said the last sentence with a pose. "I think something bad will happen. So you can stay here" Maki who was chomping her tomato told Nico not even daring to open her eyes. "What!" Nico angrily asked. "I said don't go" Maki continued. "Why you littl-"." Now now, calm down. Lets just have a peaceful little breakfast now shall we" Nozomi said to stop Nico from doing anything bad to Maki. "Anyways, I've heard that ya girls have improved'n fighting. So I was thinking, d'ya want ta test out your skills with me" Nozomi asked. I thought that this would be a good opportunity to see how much we've improved so I agreed. Everyone was also in favor of the idea.

After cleaning the dishes. We went ahead to get changed into our jerseys. When we finished changing, we then we to the gymnasium where we will fight a 3-on-2 match with Nozomi and Nico. Honoka was the strongest out of the three so we decided that she would be the referee. "Well are ya girls ready?" Nozomi asked us. "Yep/ hhmm" the three of us reply. "Then enter the ring now would you" Nico told us. Ahh totally forgot about it. Umi, me and Maki entered the ring. I could feel the pressure and excitement of everyone here. "Goo girls you can do it!" Rei cheered us on. She was wearing a cheerleader custom which was kind of embarrassing. "Sensei didn't really have to do this" Umi whispered only audible enough for me and Maki to hear. "Well as long as she doesn't ruin my concentration, I'm fine with it" Maki also whispered only audible enough for the three of us to hear.

" well it ain't that bad" I added. "I wishfully hope that sensei won't wear that on the match later. Shall we get started?" Umi ended to conversation. "Are you guys ready?" Honoka the referee asked. "Yep" the five if us reply. "Ok. Thennn matchhh startooo!" As soon as Honoka finished the word start, Nico aggressively went forward to punch us. Which was quite weird since I thought that she would wait for us to attack. The three of us dodge Nico's punch by scattering. But forgot about Nozomi who was waiting for me. As soon as I reach 1 meter near Nozomi, her expression seem to change from a teasing mom to a crazy psychopath. She then grabbed my arm, held her arm out and flipped me over. I never knew she was this strong.

Trying to stand up seemed impossible since Nozomi would just pin me harder to the ground every move I try. "Ehh~ is this all ya've got, Elichii? I was expecting more ya know" Nozomi whispered to my ears. I then smirked. "Are you sure that you're a professional spy?" I told Nozomi who took a second to wonder what I said. She then realized what I meant and stood up. Giving me enough space to stand and turn her down. "You're a sly one aren't ya Elichii~" Nozomi said as she struggle to get out of my grip.

Meanwhile with Umi's 2-1 with Nico. As we dodged Nico's first attack, I noticed that Nozomi was waitng for Eli to land from her jump. I was worried since l thought that Eli hadn't noticed. But it seems like I was mistaken. Eli did notice. But she wasn't able to dodge Nozomi's attack. As I was worrying over Eli and Nozomi, I didn't realize that Nico was about to do an upper cut on me. Lucky, I was quick enough to avoid it. "You should really focus more on your match other than Eli's" Nico said. Wait where's Maki I suddenly realize that Maki was not here. I look around to see that Maki was already beaten to a pull by Nico while I wasn't paying attention. "Why you" I told Nico who now had her bored expression into a excited one.

I got really angry when I saw that. It made me want to give Nico a taste of her own medicine. She does know that we were only doing a pratice match, so why would she beat Maki so much. I questioned myself as I got more angry by the second. As I was getting angrier, I then notice Nico smirk. I was so annoyed. Does she really look down on us like that. "So, what's the matter Umi? Your the only one left standing" Nico told me with a smug look on her face. I look up to see Eli and Nozomi on of the ring along with the injured Maki. "What?!" I said. We were able to get Nozomi out of the ring but ended up using Eli as a sacrifice. Shoot! I can't birng Nico down by my self. I thought. "Umi, lets make a deal" Nico said as I look up to her.

"What would that be?" I asked. "It's really simple actually" she replied. "If you lose, I will get to do anything I want with Eli and Maki. That obviously includes you" Nico told me as she licked her lips. This gave me a bad feeling. "And what would it be for me?" I asked Nico slightly afraid of what she would do if I lost. But I was also angry that Nico would do this even though this is only a practice match. " You can order me anything for a week" Nico said loudly while doing a pose of victory. Why would she pose like that? "Sure" I said. Wait! Why did I agree?! "Ok then" Nico said. "Oh also, you remember the book you like so much that got lost" . "I do. What about it?" I asked her. "I was the one who actually lost it. You she, I was actually curious on what you were reading so I stole it. But it accidentally fell on the toilet bowl" Nico told me. And that was it I snapped. That was my favorite book. I was a limited edition one too. And to top it, it was one of the most expensive books I ever owned!

"There it is. That look. Watch out now Nico" Rei shouted at Nico. "Yep! I know you told me already. But hey, you were right. She is terrifying" Nico replied to Reis warning. Umi suddenly punched Nico. Shit! This is bad Nico thought. I heard that she was good at fighting mostly when she snaps, but not this fast! Nico dodged the punch barely avoiding it. Now this is interesting. Umi then runs up to Nico to punch her again. As she was about to land a hit, Nico suddenly grabs Umi right arm, which Umi used to punch, and leads her arm a few degrees away from Nico's face. After that, Nico tries to punch Umi with her other hand. As she was doing it, Nico was stopped by Umi repeating the steps Nico did to her. Suddenly, Umi kicks Nico on the stomach making Nico's grip weaker on Umi's arm. This was Umi's chance.

Umi, who, repeatedly kicked Nico on the stomach waited for the right time to turn the arm that Nico used to grab her. Finally after several kicks and waiting, Umi was able to grab Nico's other arm, the one that Nico used to grab Umi. After grabbing that arm Umi then lets go of the other arm and grabs the one she was holding and flipping Nico. Nico on the other hand, gasp when she fell hard on the ground. She wasn't able to stand since Umi was quick enough to sit on her. Nico prepared herself for a series of punch that never came. Nico wondered why. She opens her eyes to she Umi and her hand that was only an inch away from her face. " well it looks like I win" Umi smiles. She called Honoka asking her if she won. Honoka replied saying yes, since Nico was down for more than 14 seconds. Umi then stood up. Holding her hand out to Nico.

"Well seems like I really won" Umi told Nico who grabbed her hand. Umi pulled Nico up, but her force was too strong making her slightly hit Umi. Umi caught Nico. Nico blushed when she realized that she was in Umi's arms. "A-ahh, I apologize Nico. You were lighter than I expected" Umi apologized as she retracted Nico from her arms. Nico who was still in the process of thinking about what just happened didn't say anything. "My my. Don't ya go falli'n love with Umi now Nicochii" Nozomi who brought Nico back to reality said with a jealous and teasing tone. "I-idiot! I wouldn't go falling in love with someone else. When I have you" Nico who was now back to reality said. And somehow said the last part silently. "What was that Nicochii?" Nozomi teased. "Arrggghh! Nothing!" Nico who was a blushing mess replied.

"Stop flirting and get a room now will you" Maki who just recovered told the two. "Oh, I taught you were dead tomato" Nico replied without care. "Who are you calling a tomato! Old hag" Maki angrily shouted. "What did you just call me?!" Nico also shouted. "Lets just end this here and rest shall we" Eli who tried to stop them from fighting said. "But I didn't know that Umi could fight like that"Nozomi complimented Umi. "Wwell I didn't know either" Umi replied with a slight blush.

The compliments went on and on, until it was time for them to get ready for their up coming match. They all got ready, ate their lunch and brought first aid kits just in case. When all preparations were done, they went outside of otonoki to grab their car. This time, they used a nissan van so that everybody would fit. Rei, the oldest out of them, was driving the car. Next to her was Honoka who was chomping down her 6th bread of the day. "Honoka! I told you to stop eating too much bread! You're going to get fat" Umi who was behind her scolded Honoka. "Ah, sorry. Ut I promise this would be the third to my last today" Honoka enthusiastically replied. "Just let her be Umi-chan" Nozomi told Umi who was sitting beside her. "She burns it at training anyways" Nozomi added. "Haah, ok. But only this time. The next time you eat too much bread, I'm going to have to shape you up" Umi told Honoka with a grin.

Honoka felt Umi's grin and shivered. "Ha-hai." Honoka replied. Everyone except Umi and Honoka giggled. "Anyways, how long till we get there?" Eli who was sitting behind Umi,Nozomi and Nico asked. "Probably in 6mins" Rei replied. "Ok thanks" Eli said. "Also, can Maki still join the competition in this condition?" Umi worriedly asked. "It's only minor injuries Umi" Maki who had a little bandaid on her face and bandage around her left arm. "How did you get those other injuries anyways?" Honoka asked Maki looking at her arm. "W-well, things happen" Maki replied. She appears to have something that she's hiding.

"Are you sure it's only something minor?" Umi asked then again still worried about Maki. "Geez Umi. I'm not ankid anymore. Don't be such a worrywart" Maki who was now blushing said. "If you say so" Umi who was still worried replied. "Naa~ Maki'll just be fine yan~" Nozomi reassured Umi while looking at her cards. "Well if Nozomi says so" Umi spoke. After a while of silence. "We're here!" Rei said as she stopped her car. "Ahh~ finally! I can stretch again" Nico who went out of the van said as she stretched.

Everyone got down from the van. "Follow me" Rei signaled them to follow her. Everyone follows her silently. They walked into an abandoned building. "Umm Rei-sensei, what are we doing here" Eli asked. "Hah? Oh this is where the match'll take place" Rei smiled. "Oh ok". Rei then goes to an elevator. She types a pattern on the buttons. The door suddenly closes as the elevator falls. We then stick to the ground for safety except Rei. We then stop. The door opens. "We're here" Rei happily hummed. The 6 of us tried to stand up, but wobble instead while trying to. As they finally got up, Rei pointed towards a corner with their group name. "Soldier Game Trio" it said. The three look at the sign quite happily. "Ok everyone, let's place our bags here and get ready" Rei told them as they placed their bags down.

Date: October 31 20XX

Time: 6:57:12 pm

Location: JUCL, underground Tokyo

"Hey bro" a guy in a suit with glasses and brown hair said. "Wait is it?" The taller guy in a suit with glasses and red colored hair said. "Isn't that Yazawa and Tojo from SWOFE?" The smaller guys said. "Shit your right! We better inform boss. But who are those other girls with them" the taller guys said. "No idea, but se gotta report this quick. I'm sure boss would flip out when he hears about this" the smaller guys smirked. "Yep. Anyways, lets get going" the two suspicious looking men ran to the exit.

 **Sooo... how's it going people. I'm back! Hahahaha!...**

 **Ok I just realized this while writing this chapter, but I'm so terrible at explaining things~~ why, me?! I asked myself**

 **So this is the end of chapter four. Can you guys help me think of Kagi's last name? Please?**

 **As always, thank you for reading "Unexpected Life" and thank you for the support. Sorry for the mistakes. I won't be able to update fast since school started and I have to take care of some family business, but I will update as soon as I can.**

 **See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 5 Why?

Chapter 5

Why?

 **Thank you for reading as , you guys made me so happy when I saw your reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update at least every 2 weeks to 1 month.**

 **I did another bit of I just really love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live! nor its characters. Only this fanfic!**

 **Also a friend of mine made a story called The savior of Aeldora. I would really appreciate it if you guys would try reading it.**

 **More notes at the end of chapter :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Date: October 31 20XX

Time: 9: 25:09 pm

Location:JUCL, underground Tokyo

It has been 2 hours since the match began. The soldier game trio won all their matches. Now, they only had to fight with one last enemy. The only problem was that Maki and Eli were both too injured to continue fighting, so the girls decided that Umi would fight the last match alone. Before the last match started, Umi noticed a bunch of suspicious looking guys looking at them with either a smug or smirking face.

Well almost everyone here looked suspicious so Umi just didn't bother to judge them anymore. "Umi-chan, get ready. The last match is starting soon" Honoka cheerfully said. "Ok I will be there in just a few seconds" Umi replied with a smile. "Ok, I'm going ahead" Honoka ran up to Nozomi and Nico. Umi now walked up to the others. "How are your injuries going?" Umi asked Eli and Maki who's arms and legs were covered in bandages while their faces had slight cuts. But it won't leave any scars.

"We're fine Umi. Don't worry" Eli said. "Yep, Eli's right. And I think that you should be more worried about your last match" Maki told Umi with a concerned look plastered on her face. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be just fine" Umi smiled. "I'm really sorry" Umi apologized, whose face was now showing a guilty face.

"What are you apologizing for?" Maki asked."That's right, you did nothing wrong" Eli shortly followed. "And without you, we wouldn't even know if the two of us would still be alive" Maki added. "Well, you two wouldn't have injuries if I had taken them out sooner" Umi replied, now really down with herself. "It wasn't your fault that those guys had a knife with them" Eli reassured Umi.

"Actually that was a dagger Eli" Maki sarcastically said trying to hide her laugh. "I know Maki" Eli said now pouting in embarrassment. "You two really are cute together" Umi giggles. "W-wah?!" Maki and Eli stuttered in embarrassment from Umi's compliment."W-we're not cute! As a matter of fact, your the one that's cute Umi!" Eli teased back. "Hmm! That's right Umi you, out of the three of us is the cutest" Maki determinedly said. "W-why thank you" Umi who was a blushing mess slightly scratched her cheek with one finger and looks away.

"Oi Umi-chan~ the match's ao'tta start" Nozomi called for Umi. "I guess I have to keep going. Well see you soon" Umi told her friends. "Hmm! Good luck Umi" Eli smiled. "Yep. Do your best" Maki added. "Thank you the both of you. I will do my best. Please do wish me luck." Umi told the two as she started jogging to Nozomi, Nico and Honoka. "Well, too bad you two can't fight in the last match" Rei ,their teacher who suddenly disappeared before their match with the guys who injured them, appeared.

"My God sensei! Where did you come from?!" Maki surprisedly shout. "From my mom" Rei replied with a big grin. "That's not what I meant" Maki who was annoyed by the fact that her teacher answered her philosophically said. "Anyways, where did you go awhile ago sensei?" Eli asked. "No where" Rei answered again with a bigger grin than the first one. Maki and Eli both looked at her with a Really? face. "Hey,hey. Don't give me that look" Rei told the two who didn't believe her lie. "A-anyways, the match is starting. Let's watch and cheer on Umi" Rei told them hoping that they would let her go. And surprisingly, they did. Eli and Maki were now focused on the ring with Umi who was waiting to enter the ring.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Ok. So in the red corner. She is small, she is cat and she is terrible, Rin Hoshisora! Our first ever, three year winning female champion!" The host of the underground battle shouted as people cheer on her. "And on the blue corner, the new rising star of this years battle. Along with her friends, who are currently being treated ever since the accident. Usagi-chan!" The host also cheered as a crowd cheer. The players now enter the ring.

"Who do you guys think will win? Rin-chan or Usagi-chan?!" The host asked the crowd as they shout the names of the girl they taught that would win. "Now let us see what battle our two young ladies will show us, in 3...2...1...fight!" The host now left the ring to give them enough space to fight only leaving them both.

The two young ladies get on their fighting position waiting for the first move. "So you're Usagi-chan nya~? I've been wanting to have a nice little fight with you since your first match" Rin, who was in her fighting stance, said as she was nearing Umi. "What an honor to know that Hoshisora-san, the great 3 time winning champion of JUCL has been wanting to have a nice and friendly competition with me" Umi replied as she also neared Rin."Call me Rin! If that's fine with you nya~?"

"It would be a pleasure Rin" Umi smiled at Rin.

And with that, both girls speed up their walking to running. As Rin was running trying to catch Umi, she launched a few, actually alot of punches. Which to Rin's surprise were amazingly dodge by Umi. After a while of punching,kicking and dodging, the two young ladies jump in a safer distance between them to regain their energies back. "Your... hah...pretty good ..hah... hah... at this nya~ can you tell me where you learned how to fight like this?" Rin who was shocked as to why Umi wasn't breaking any sweat, exhaustedly asked as she wiped her sweat around her face. "Well I would like to thank you for that compliment. As for where I learned how to fight... let's just say someone special taught me" Umi replied to Rin with a smile, still in her battle stance.

"Ehh, so even a person like you has someone special to them. How lucky. I'm jealous"Rin said. "What could you possibly mean by that" Umi asked in a slightly curious and suspecting tone since Rin said something weird and on top of that, she did not add nya. Rin did not reply. She just stood there for a moment, until she ran up to Umi who was surprised with her speed. Rin kept on punching Umi. While Umi tried to dodge them. But this time, Rin was too fast. So Umi decided to block Rin's punches instead of wasting her energy on dodging attacks she could no longer dodge.

"Here it is ladies and gentlemen! Hoshisora-san's specialty, lighting hit!" The host said as he raised his arm. The crowd cheered loader than before. Believe me, its a weird attack name. But despite that, it was still awesome. As Rin was doing her attack, Umi on the other hand was having trouble blocking it, as it was too fast to know where Rin will hit next. Rin's strength also added a disadvantage for Umi. It made her harder to stop in coming hits.

This is bad. At this rate I'm going to lose all my 's starting to hurt terribly now. Umi though as she grit her teeth harder to stop her pain shouts. And at long last, Umi's arm blocking could no longer defend her. Rin saw the opening and uppercut Umi. Umi then fell back and lands on her left arm from Rin's punch as she groans in pain while see tried to stand. "Umi/Umi-chan!" Maki,Eli,Honoka,Nozomi,Nico and Rei screamed. This was the first time Umi had fallen down on the entire match. Eli and Maki tried to stop the match since they didn't want to see Umi get hurt. The four had to hold the two injured ladies to avoid them from running into the ring.

"Oi oi. What do you girls think you're doing!?" Nico asked the two as she held them down. "W-what do you mean what are we doing?!" Eli replied to Nico. "We're going to help Umi! Isn't that obvious!" Maki then added. "Fools. What do you think Umi would say and do if she saw you guy like this?!" Nico punched their heads as she shout those words. Earning a few stares. "And you do remember that going in there will only make maters worse." Nico continued. Maki and Eli were now back to their normal states. "S-sorry, everyone" Eli apologized as Nico let go of her.

"My my. Whatever happened to the cute and clever Elichika~" Nozomi teased Eli. "H-how do you know about that?!" Eli surprisedly asked. "Hi~mi~tsu~" Nozomi said as she worded every syllable. "Now Maki, aren't you forgetting something?" Rei who grab her shoulders asked. Maki turned around. "S-sorry" Maki stuttered as she embarrassedly apologized. "Ok enough of that. Look! Umi stood up while you guys were talking" Honoka,who as always doesn't know how to read the mood, said. No one said a word. Instead, they look up to Umi who was struggling to defeat her opponent. All of their faces turned serious the moment their eyes landed on the ring.

Umi stood up holding her left arm. Shoot! Why now!? Umi thought to herself as she tried to hide her pained expression. "Oh. You still stood up. That's impressive nya~ But I can see that you are injured nya~" Rin said now smiling while doing a cat pose. "Oh this? This is nothing" Umi said as she propered her posture. "Then what are you waiting for nya~" Rin told Umi as she gestured her hand to Umi to attack. Umi did her best to hide the pain so that the others won't get worried. A moment of silence filled the room... then both girls rush onto each other repeating what they first did at the start of the battle.

This time was only a little different. Umi's left arm was injured. She had a hard time dodging Rin's attack. Rin saw that and used it to her advantage. She kicked, instead of punched, Umi's left arm. Umi moved back as she gasp in pain and shock. "Miss little Rabbit can't handle a little pain can she nya~?" Rin teased. "Mhhm. And here I taught I finally found someone who is as strong as me nya~. Ohh, but maybe your friends over there would like to try" Rin told Umi as she whispered the last line. Umi realized what Rin had just said. She looked up to Rin and said "We are not done yet. This will end only if one of us loses" Umi determine to protect her friends said.

"Nyaw that's more I like it Nya~" Rin said as the two of them fought using a series of combos, punches and kicks. By the end of the match, both girls were now beat. Both of them couldn't stand. "Ok folks, if one of them doesn't rise up at the count of three, this will be a draw" the host announced as the referee count. "1...2...wait" the referee said. "Ok folks, it looks like the're trying to stand. Who do you think would stand!? Usagi-chan or Rin-chan?" The host asked as the crowd cheered.

Both girls tried their best to stand up in a beat condition. But in the end, Umi couldn't bear to and fell back down. "1...2...3... Game Over. Hoshisora-san wins!" The referee announced as the crowd shout.

"Umi-chan/Umi!" The five, Nico, Maki, Eli, Nozomi and Rei rush to Umi as soon as the battle finished. "Can you still stand?" Eli asked as she and Maki help her up. "Ye-yeah. I can still stand. Thank you" Umi smiled. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to defeat Hoshisora-san" Umi continued as her face gloomed. "It's fine Umi. You really did your best" Eli told Umi. "Yan, and we didn't come here to win yan~?" Nozomi added. "True. And we should probably be more concerned with your left arm" Maki said as everyone looked at Umi's arm.

"Oh and Umi, you've got to explain why you had an injured arm right before the match" Rei said now slightly disappointed to the fact the Umi didn't say anything about her arm. "E-eh. Ok" Umi gave up all reasoning. "Good luck Umi. Faito dayo~!" Honoka cheered on Umi. They all giggle at Honoka as they went out to get their things and leave.

Wait. Umi had an injured arm?! Everyone except Umi,Rei and Nozomi thought.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

"Good job as always Hoshisora-san" a guy on a wheelchair said to Rin who finished changing her clothes. "She was nothing. Did you really expect that I would be beaten by a rookie nya~?" Rin annoyedly replied. "I know. The problem is the one who are teaching them how to fight. And to add up, we don't know much about them" the guy said. "I get it already Hideki-chan nya~" Rin replied as she walked away from Hideki.

"Stubborn aren't you" Hideki followed Rin. "So, do you think we should continue our old plan or the new one?" Hideki asked Rin who was standing beside's him. "Something's wrong or like different about Usagi-chan. I'm positive nya~" Rin told Hideki as she started walking again. "Oh you mean the blue haired one? Yep. She's the only one without any information yet" Hideki confirmed. "Is that so? I look forward to it then nya~" Rin smiled and skipped excitedly.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Date: November 1, 20XX

Time: 12:39:15 am

Location: Otonoki, bedroom

"M-Maki" Umi breathed heavily. "Umi don't move too much. It'll hurt more if you keep on moving"Eli whispered to Umi as she held her tighter to secure their position. "B-but it hurts" Umi cutely whinnied. This made Eli and Maki blush. "It won't last long, so stay still" Maki said to hide her blush. "I know that. I trust that you and Eli will be gently with me anyways" Umi blushed with what she had said and looks away from them. Maki and Eli saw this act as cute which made them blush harder than they already were.

"Like, why does it sound so wrong?" Honoka asked Nozomi, Nico and Rei. "What does, yan~?" Nozomi said with a smile while holding her card. "Everything! Doesn't it sound wrong?!" Honoka told Nozomi while pointing at the soldier game trio. "Oh my, is Honoka-chan thinking of something dirty~". Nozomi teased. "W-what!?" Honoka yelled earning the trio's attention. "Oh~ is that a way ta ask for my Wash Washi? " Nozomi asked Honoka in her groping pose, while Honoka was trembling in fear. "A-ah. I'm really sorry!" Honoka bowed and run out of the room. "Ehh. Honoka-chan, wait fer me" Nozomi followed Honaka out of the room.

"Good thing Honoka was here" Nico released a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean ya can getta way from me" Nozomi suddenly appeared. "I-I thought you were chasing Honoka?!" Nico stepped back in fear. "I did. But she tripped right outside the door. So I caught her. Then I heard Nicochii talk about saying it's a good thing Honoka-chan was here. I was kinda sad ta hear that ya know" Nozomi pouted. "I didn't know. I'm sorry Nozomi" Nico apologized. "As a punishment, I will give Nicochii my very special Wash-Washi Max!" Nozomi posed in a groping pose. "Eek!" Nico ran along with Nozomi who was trying to catch her.

"So childish as always" Rei, who had been silent all this time sighed. "So, you three aren't going to change that position?" Rei asked the trio who were so close to each other. The trio blushed as they took a sit properly. "So tell me, how did you get that injury, Umi?" Rei asked Umi. Eli and Maki look at Umi who looked kinda gloomy. "I sincerely apologize for not telling you guys from the beginning!" Umi started. " I got it from the practice match with Nico yesterday before we went to the match" Umi told the three who looked at each other.

"But how? Isn't impossible to injure your arm with the fighting moves you did with Nico?" Eli asked Umi. Umi nods. "Actually about that" Umi scratched her cheek before continuing. "It may seem to you guys that we were just grabbing each other but, there is more to that than it seems." Umi told the three who were wondering what actually happend. "Then, what actually happed?" Maki asked as she twirled her hair. The three paid more attention. "It was actually a battle of strength. So in the process of dominating Nico, I accidentally twisted my arm and right after that, I flipped Nico which triggered it more. Thus, the creation of my injury" Umi ended her story with a smile.

The three felt guilty for not noticing that Umi had an injury. "But don't worry, it was my fault that I didn't pay that much attention to it" Umi told the three. Making that they won't feel bad for not noticing. "But why didn't you tell us?" Maki asked as she twirled the end of her hair. "I didn't want to worry you guys" Umi answered Maki's question. "But still" Eli added. "Don't worry about it. But thank you for the concern" Umi smiled. Eli, Maki and Rei felt even more guilty but decided to just forget about it,for the meantime, since it seemed that Umi didn't want them to feel guilty about not noticing her injury. Well, Umi was quite a good actress herself. That explains why no one noticed.

"Ok bu-" Rei was interrupted by someone who knocked on the door. "Please come in" Umi replies to the knock. The three girls suddenly see Kagi along with Nozomi, Nico and Honoka who had different reactions with them. Nozomi wore a pouting face. Nico wore an annoyed face, while Honoka, wore a teary face. "Umm, may I ask what you came here for, Kagi?" Rei asked Kagi who just entered the room. "Oh Rei! Its been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" Kagi asked with a slightly cheerful voice. Unlike his usual voice. "Oh and I went here to bring important news" the tone of his voice suddenly changes into a deep one. "Long time, I've been great!" Rei replied to Kagi's question. "What's the news?" Rei then shortly asked.

"I plan on sending the three girls to different countries where they will polish their skills. I also want Nozomi and Nico to watch over the PANA CORP. since it seems like someone has been stealing from them. While you and Honoka, I want you to investigate on DRAGON." Kagi finished speaking. A moment of silence, till the soldier game trio react. "W-what!" The trio surprised by what Kagi said yelled in unison. "W-wait. You mean we are going abroad?!" Eli exclaimed. "Yep" Kagi simply replied as he nod. "Your kidding right?" Maki asked. "Why would I. Nozomi, papers" Kagi said and asked. Nozomi opened the case she was holding and gave Kagi the papers.

"Well, I'm sending you to the US. Departure will be on 2 am" Kagi pointed at Maki. Maki dropped her jaw while pointing at herself. "You look like an idiot. Don't do that" Nico broke Maki's jaw dropping gesture while saying that. "Why you!" Maki angrily replied. The two of them then started to argue. Eli, Umi and Nozomi tried being the peacemakers by stopping their argument. "Can I continue? I don't have all day" Kagi coldly and rudely asks. The girls then pay attention. "Ayase-san, I'm sending you to Russia. Your family back in Russia can't know about it, so shut. And your leaving at 2 am. Same as Nishikino-san"Kagi told Eli as Eli took a big gulp. Kagi then flips his papers.

"Sonoda-san, your going to Luxembourg. Your departure will be later at 2 am. No buts and no nothing. Just get going. I'm sending the details later. Go pack up and get ready" Kagi said as he waved goodbye. "When did become so rude and cold?" Rei asked. "Don't know" Nico replied. "Anyways, you girls have got to get ready" Nico told the trio who were still auite shock with the development. "Guys, you better get ready soon. Kagi doesn't really like delays in his plans" Honoka snapped the three.

The trio suddenly snaps out of their mini daydream and suddenly rushes to pack up. The three panicked while packing, since they didn't want to let Kagi wait. It was on their contract that if they were to arrive late when Kagi asks of them, they would go under weird punishment from Nozomi. As they were packing, none of them were speaking. This made the other girls worried. "Look, if you girls aren't comfortable with going abroad, you can always go talk to Kagi" Rei told the three whi pauses from packing." Actually it's not like we don't want to. It's something more like we are too excited" Eli embarrassingly said while she looks at Nozomi,Nico,Honoka and Rei. "What?" Nico, Honoka and Rei asked.

"Hehehe. Ya three din't notice did ya?" Nozomi told the three, still wondering what this was about. "You see, I've always dreamed of going back to Russia even if my family doesn't know. There is this place I've been wanting to visit. Also I kinda want to eat Russian chocolate again"Eli said with a happy and sad smile. Nico,Honoka and Rei still didn't get it. "Actually, I've also always wanted to go to the US. Their medicine technology is the highest. So I've been wanting to study there. And now I'm given this chance. I can't let this go!" Maki full with determination said. "As for me, I've always wanted to know more about Western countries. Mostly Luxembourg since it's such a small one but despite that, it is still full of wealthy people. I've also heard that not anyone can just enter Luxembourg" Umi told everyone.

"Well now that we know, we don't have any reason to stop you guys" Rei said. Slightly sad that they were only together for a short period of time. "It's ok Rei-sensei. They'll be back in a short while. Like they weren't even gone" Honoka tried to cheer on Rei. "I guess your right" Rei now smiled happily. "So how 'bout we get packing and start movin'". Nozomi clapped her hands to call everyone's attention. "Hmm!" The soldier game trio said.

The trio packed up their stuff as Nozomi, Nico and Honoka prepare some snack for the trio. Rei on the other hand was choosing which car to use. In the end, she chose a red suzuki brezza. There were only two cars to choose with anyways. A nissan van or suzuki brezza. Rei then went ahead to start the car. She then drove to the entrance of Otonoki and waited for the ofher girls to arrive. In a while, the others arrived with Umi,Eli and Maki carrying their luggage.

"This is it, I guess" Maki told the three who gave them something food. "Hehehe. Don't go missing me Maki-chan" Honoka smiled. "W-why would I?" Maki blushed as she twirled her hair. "Well see you soon. Take care of yourselves" Eli said. "Don't sweat it" Nico replied. "What?" Eli wondered what Nico meant. Nozomi and Umi giggles at their friends. "Welp, it seems that ya've gotta get goin'" Nozomi told Umi with a sad smile. "Don't worry Nozomi, we'll be back in a while. Nothing bad will happen to us. You guys did teach us after all" Umi smiled as bright as she could, despite being sad herself. But that won't do any good. So Umi decided to say see you again with a smile.

"Maki, Eli and Umi! Hurry up if you don't want to be late for you flight" Rei who interrupted the girls reminded them. "Well it seems like we've got to go. Please take care of yourselves and don't eat to much bread Honoka" Umi glared at Honoka. Every giggles. "Then, we've gotta go" Maki said. "Bye/see you" were said in unison as the trio waved goodbye to the other trio who is also waving goodbye. The soldier game trio now went into the car, fixed their things, sat and fasten their seatbelts. Rei now drove away to the airport. It was already 1:36 am when they got to the airport. As said in the details they were sent to, they were to meet Kagi in a coffee shop located at the airport. By this time, Rei already went back to Otonoki to talk to Honoka about their mission.

The soldier game trio saw Kagi. They all entered the coffee shop. Kagi then notices them and asks them to take a seat. "Sorry for sounding so rude earlier. I was just kind of stressed" Kagi apologized to the trio. "No, no it's ok" Eli said. "But let me atleast atone for what I have done" Kagi told the trio who taught of what to ask for. They thought about several good request. But ends up having one question. "We've decided" Maki says as she twirls her her. Kagi who seemed nervous lowered his head. ""Please tell us, why did you pick us to be members of SWOFE?" They asked. Kagi looked at the three and luaghs."Is that all?" Kagi told them.

"You see, the school you girls went in is a place where we choose next members for SWOFE. So it's something like a breeding place" Kagi said. He then looks at his wristwatch and sees that it is almost time for the trio's flight. "Ah girls, here are your tickects" Kagi gave them a paper which had a stamp on it and some details about the flight. "Why does it look like this?" Eli asked. "Well this a special ticket. Now get going before the plane leaves" Kagi told the girls as the girls get their stuff. Kagi and the three then stands up. "Well, take care of yourselves. Goodluck doing a good job" Kagi told them as the soldier game trio waved him goodbye.

"Didn't expect that Kagi would do that kind of exit" Maki said. Umi and Eli nod at Maki's words. The girls chatted until it was finally time to say goodbye. "This is it" Eli said. "Well, it seems like none of us knows how long we'll be abroad" Maki continued. "Hmm. But sure I am going to miss you guys" Umi smiles. The other two also smiles as the huddle to each other."I'm going to miss you guys. Take care of yourselves" Eli told Umi and Maki. "Yep, and so do I. And make sure to maintain your sugar intake" Maki specifically looks at Eli. Eli looks away from Maki. "I-I won't " Eli whispered.

The trio then laughs. "Well this is it" Maki said. "Let's go our separate ways now" Eli continued. "Goodbye" the three of them waved at each other as they went to their planes.

 **Maki's plane**

"Hhnngg~ finally on the plane." Maki said as she stretched.

Maki closes her eyes to rest them. The plane she was on was a private one. It had all sorts of stuff there. There was even 5 flight stewardess all for Maki. Maki then open her eyes. She propers her sitting position and looks around. Suddenly, Maki hears a voice. 'Maki'. The voice said. She looks again to confirm where it came from. She then asks the stewardess if there was another passenger here aside from her.

"Apologies m'am but there are no other passengers aside from you and the crew" the stewardess smiled at her. The girl then asks Maki if she needed anything else. Maki said she had none. The stewardess greets her and goes.

"It sure is quiet here. Except that voice" Maki said to herself as she sat back down. The plane now took off. Maki rest as she expects her 12 hour flight to be stressful.

 **Eli's plane**

"Woah~ this feels so comfy" Eli said as she laid back down on her chair.

Similar to Maki's plane, it was also a private one. Having 5 stewardess and 2 pilots. The only thing that was different asides from the design was that there was a girl sitting near her. She had blonde hair. The girls was also wearing goth like clothes. It was so frilly that Eli could not avoid starting at it.

Eli stared at the girl until the plane took off. By the way, Eli's flight will take 9 to 10 hours.

 **Umi's plane**

Umi went to her plane and looks around. She noticed that there was only 1 flight stewardess so she taught that this may be because she was the only person there aside from her and the pilot. Umi nears to the girl to ask her how many pilots were there. The stewardess said that there were two. Umi then nods and chooses a seat for her flight. The flight will take 13 to 14 hours so I might as well find the perfect seat Umi taught as she sat on the chair.

END OF CHAPTER

 **Hi everyone~ I finally got the time to write again! Sorry for not updating. I kind of got into some trouble. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for reading. Though it might not be that good, I'll still do my best!**

 **Kanzaki Yahiro: hehehe sorry for taking long to update. But I'll try to do it as soon as possible.**

 **Akari.P: Thank you for suggesting a last name for Kagi. I'll try to us the given name. Hope you still continue to read even if I take too long to update:).**

 **Ilodaeki:Really? English isn't my mother language either so I'm having quite a hard time. Makes me really happy to know that you admire me.(please don't make me blush)**

 **PileMimo: thanks for that. When you can't decide the pair you go like UmiMaki and UmiEli FTW!**

 **Someone: hahaaha it's fine, even I thought that too. But it makes me feel nice to know that you'll be resuming to reading my work. If I can't us the name you suggested for Kagi, I'll try to make other characters with those names. Thankz.**

 **Guest: I really appreciate the trouble. I'll do my best to keep up to you and the others expectations. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Heliumi: You... I remember you... wait! Your not her are you!?**

 **Gosh I'm so embarrassed, happy and excited! I love you guys! I'll try to make the other chapters longer, but please bear with this one. It also feels quite rushed so I apologize for that. And again, Thank you for reading! Until next time.**


	8. Quick question

Hey **forgot to ask, but since I decided to make the soldier trio go their seperate ways, should I do the story with one chapter about only one soldier game memeber?**

 **I'll decide which member by votes.**

 **Example:**

 **Most of the comments says Maki, I'm going to make the next chapter about Maki's current situation on US.**

 **So who should I do first?**

 **I'm gonna wait till Tuesday on November 7.**

 **Also, I'm thinking on making another fanfic about μ's. But the genre this time is going to be fantasy? Or anything related to either magic or Gods/Goddess.**

 **So, do you guys think I should do it?**

 **Well thats about it.**

 **See ya guys, or girls!**


End file.
